The present invention relates to recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording and reproducing apparatus in which two tape cassettes of different sizes in which spacings between a supply reel and a take-up reel around which a recording medium tape is wrapped are different can be loaded and two reel mounts that are respectively in engagement with the supply reel and the take-up reel are translated at different positions.
Heretofore, there is a recording and reproducing apparatus in which two reel mounts can be translated to different positions. This recording and reproducing apparatus includes detecting means for detecting information, such as the kind of a tape cassette and a tape cassette content disposed at a common position of a mechanical deck portion so that the detecting means can be served for both tape cassettes of different sizes. Alternatively, this recording and reproducing apparatus includes detecting means disposed at corresponding positions of respective tape cassettes and the detecting means which is not in use is disposed at the position in which it may not disturb the other one when each of the tape cassette is loaded onto the recording and reproducing apparatus in use.
Further, similarly, the recording and reproducing apparatus includes a reel lock mechanism releasing means for releasing a reel lock mechanism which prevents tape reels from being rotated within the tape cassette. This releasing means is disposed at the common position of the mechanical deck portion so that the releasing means can be served for both tape cassettes of different sizes. Alternatively, the recording and reproducing apparatus includes the releasing means at the positions corresponding to the respective tape cassettes so that the releasing means that is not in use is disposed at the position so as not to disturb the other releasing means when the two tape cassettes are loaded onto the recording and reproducing apparatus in use.
When however the recording and reproducing apparatus is used under the condition that the detecting means for detecting information, such as the kind of the tape cassette and the tape cassette content and the reel lock mechanism releasing means are not translated, there is then the disadvantage that the size and the weight of members on the mechanical deck portion are increased.
Furthermore, depending on tape formats, the detecting means and the releasing means interfere with other members, such as the tape cassette or the mechanical deck so that the detecting means and the releasing means cannot function or the recording and reproducing apparatus is considerably restricted from a design standpoint. In addition, there is the disadvantage that the mechanism itself becomes complex in arrangement.